


Dolls

by Lady Destinee Zara (LadyDestineeZara)



Series: FrUk Halloween Week 2k15 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Assassination, Evil!France, M/M, Voodoo, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 09:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5086273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDestineeZara/pseuds/Lady%20Destinee%20Zara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis wouldn't dare to curse or use any other manipulative way to make his Arthur to love him. However, he was not against using his magic to get rid of all his competiors. ALL of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dolls

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello there =D
> 
> Welcome to the third day of the FrUk Halloween Week 2k15, "Voodoo Doll"!
> 
> First of all: Hetalia doesn’t belong to me. If it belonged, I would be the Queen of the world. Literally.
> 
> Characters names (in case you don’t know):  
> Francis Bonnefoy: APH France  
> Arthur Kirkland: APH England  
> Ivan: APH Russia  
> Ludwig: APH Germany  
> Gilbert: APH Prussia  
> Feliciano: APH Italy (North Italy)  
> Alistair: APH Scotland  
> Alfred F. Jones: APH America
> 
> Just one little note before you start reading:  
> \- [text after dashes] = TALKING  
> (A Brazillian custom, I guess)
> 
> Now, to the story!  
> (See the end of the work for more notes.)

Francis was against forcing his love into anyone.

Anyone at all.

Love shouldn’t be forced on others.

Love should be about giving without expecting nothing in return.

Francis loved Arthur with all his heart, so he would never EVER force himself by making a spell on Arthur.

That would be cheating and it would be to take away his beloved Arthur’s free will.

The Frenchman couldn’t have that!

He would NEVER cast a spell on Arthur.

But he wasn’t against casting spells on Arthur’s other suitors.

You see, Francis had this dirty little secret on his basement.

A small collection of voodoo dolls.

That fateful night, he went to his secret room under the earth to “play” with some of his dolls.

Francis stepped into the basement feeling confident and a little wicked, as he always did whenever he “toyed” with his dolls.

He had learned about that kind of magic when he lived on New Orleans, but he had that power in his veins way before that. He was born with magic and he had learned all that he could about it.

He had a small altar dedicated to his most precious little doll.

The Arthur-doll

Of-fucking-course not that he used that to control his beloved Arthur. That doll was just a good magic to assure that his lovely angel would stay safe no matter what. That was good magic, not dirty controlling witchcraft!

The other dolls, however, the ones sitting at the floor near the altar, those dolls were a completely different story.

Most dolls laid mauled and destroyed on the ground. Gilbert’s doll was one of the two that were still whole, mostly because Gilbert “is friend, not food”. Even if he had tried to date Arthur at some point, Francis wouldn’t kill his friend. Just injure him enough for him to let go of chasing his Arthur. Fortunately, Gilbert had gave up before Francis could hurt him badly.

The other dolls however…

Ivan.

Feliciano.

Ludwig.

All mauled to death.

Even Arthur’s family, Alistair and all the other “abusive” brothers were there, so full of pins that they were almost unrecognizable.

(The truth was that Arthur’s family was just in the way between Francis and his prize, so the Frenchman felt like he had to take them out of the way).

Francis had made the latest doll three weeks earlier.

He held the little doll with a mad smile.

The doll had glasses, a stupid geek T-shirt and a cowlick.

Alfred.

Arthur had said that they were only friends, but Francis knew best.

He always knew best, no matter what Arthur said.

Alfred was out to get his Arthur.

So Alfred needed to be taken out of the way.

Francis picked the doll and took it to a small table not too far.

That table had a magic circle on it. A circle drawn in blood. Inside the circle, playing with the dolls was dangerous.

Francis took the little doll to that circle and chuckled.

\- _Que dois-je faire pour vous, petit cochon_? [What should I do to you, little pig?]

Francis sat on the bench near the small table.

Almost as if all he would do was completely harmless.

He could feel the power coming from the circle.

The Frenchman touched the doll and he could feel what Alfred was doing.

He was driving. There was someone by his side, but Francis didn’t really care.

The situation was too perfect for him to pass.

\- _Accident de voiture! C'est cela_! [Car accident! That is it!]

He picked a pair of sharp scissors and pointed needles and put inside the circle.

The sharp and pointed Fate.

Then he started to indeed toy with the doll.

He made car noises and move the doll like it was driving.

\- _Vous roulez vite. Oh non! Vous perdez le contrôle de la voiture! Vous allez écraser sur cette plaque_! [You are driving fast. Oh no! You are losing control of the car! You are going to crash on that plaque!]

He made the doll crash on an imaginary plaque while visualizing Alfred crashing on the real one.

\- _Maintenant, le verre est vous couper entier_! [Now the glass is cutting you whole!]

Francis picked every needle that he had and with all the anger he could muster, he needled Alfred-doll. He laughed manically.

\- _Oh non_! _Maintenant que la plaque avait couper la tête_! [Oh no! Now that plaque had cut your head off!]

He used the scissors to destroy the doll’s neck. Francis torn the fabric of the small poppet, exposing the cotton interior to the world once again.

The Frenchman laughed hysterically.

\- _Et maintenant, vous êtes morts_! [And now you are dead!] – he said finally, still laughing and laughing nonstop.

He stayed for full five minutes laughing at the misfortune of the doll, staring at it with mad eyes full of sadistic laughing tears.

When Francis finally calmed down, he picked the remains of the poppet and tossed unceremoniously with all the others mauled poppets at the feet of his Arthur’s altar.

\- _Ce un carnaval de mauvais goût_. [What a distasteful carnival] – he said with disgust before standing up and walking to the altar.

He picked the Arthur-doll with all the care in the world and gave it a small kiss.

\- _Je t’aime, mon bebe d’amour_ [I love you, my baby love].

Then he walked away, back to the normal part of his house.

He started to read the latest book that he was reading.

Francis did that until he received a call.

It was the Arthur’s ringtone.

Francis picked it almost immediately.

\- _Allo_?

\- Francis? – Arthur sniffed on the other side of the line.

\- _Oui, mon amour_. [Yes, my love]. Are you alright?

\- Oh, my God, Francis… He is.. Alfred… He is…

The Englishman sniffed and sobbed.

\- I was on the car! By his side! Oh, God!

Now Arthur was fully crying.

Francis heart constricted a little.

Oh no! Arthur was the passenger!

That means that he saw…

\- Oh, God, Francis! His head…!

Francis stood up.

\- Where are you, _mon ange_ [my angel]?

\- I… I… - more sniffing – I saw his head being… - a big sob – I am cursed? Everybody I love dies violently! Unnaturally! I’m cursed!

\- _Non, non, non_! You are not cursed! I’m still alive, and I love you Arthur! Tell me where you are!

He waited patiently until Arthur’s sobs quiet down enough for him to answer.

\- St. Michael hospital. I’m bloody fine. Alfred is… My best friend is…

\- Say no more. I’ll be there in ten minutes.

And he hung up.

Although Francis was feeling bad for his beloved, a wicked smile and a sinister laugh found their way to his lips.

Dead!

Wasn’t that wonderful?

Once again, Francis dried his laughing tears from his eyes.

Now it was time to collect his prize: his Arthur’s full heart and full attention.

Oh, how he LOVED to play with his dolls!

**Author's Note:**

> Making off of this story:
> 
> Well, not my best work ._.
> 
> Like, a LOT of things could be better.
> 
> At the very beginning of this event I was planning to make a HUGE story and each day would be a chapter.  
> But I didn't have a proper story to make it work.
> 
> This story is a tiny little piece that would be the core of that story. Of course that it would be some different stuff. Like, Francis wouldn't kill Arthur's suitors. He would make them be sick, but not killed. I was inspired of some tumblr stuff, like @ladybeemer Dark!France (he used that on a Fr.US concept though). 
> 
> But, as I said, it wasn't possible to do it ._.
> 
> Anyway, I hope I’ll see ya tomorrow =3
> 
> Bye-bye! o/


End file.
